


Brief Candle

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for two friends who suffered miscarriages around the same time.
> 
> I wrote this some time back in 2006/2007, but only posted it to my personal web archive before today.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an original work of poetry. Please do not take, copy, or otherwise make like it is yours. Also, please do not repost without my express permission.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A match is struck, the wick is lit  
Light is born from darkness  
A new life is created

The flame burns brightly, for one brief moment  
Until a cold wind blows and the candle gutters  
A life ends before it begins

Rest now, sweet angel  
This was not the right time or place  
You are mourned, but there is hope

Your soul flies free and, someday, we will meet again

-30-


End file.
